A New Story
by Biderdider
Summary: I creating this new character. If you like it then review with lots of criticism I can take it. But if you don't review I will stop writing.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Lúthien of The Wind

Age: 3,000

Race :Half elf half human

Affiliation :She only fights for her friends and people in need, and against Sauron forces

Gender: Female

Personality: She prefers to solve any problem with her force and, her emotions tend to blind her from doing what is right but she wants to help

Appearance: Dark black hair with platinum blonde highlights to her shoulders, she is tall, on her hands she has scars from when her father and the other Nazgul stabbed her with their Morgul blades, and she has green eyes she however has short ear tips due to her run in with Saruman who cut her ear tips off.

Strengths: Fastest messenger, can fly with the wind, can talk to wind, turn into air, can shoot an arrow longer and have more accuracy then a normal archer

Weaknesses : The ring, her friends and loud noises

Fears : That she can't save everyone, that people will abandon her, she will be used for mass destruction

History: Her mother was an elf and fell in love with a human king who was turned into a ring wraith when he fell under Saroun's power he tried to attack Lúthien and her mom they left the king and soon her mother died of heartbreak soon she was adopted by her mom brother. she has always hated the ring and Sauron but took the other man as her father until the king of their village thought she was a demon because she could talk to the wind and the king burned down her house along with step-family but she finally had enough and planned to find her real dad and Sauron, and to find them both . The king found her and threw her into jail but the wind saved her and took her to a village where she could learn to control her abilities with the wind. She lived there for a long time but 60 years ago she left, she traveled from place to place looking for an adventure. She finally found one at The Battle of Five Armies and she stood on top of The Lonely Mountain to distract the orcs and goblins. After 10 years of adventure she went to head home but Saruman the white found her and trapped her in Isenguard and held her prisoner for a long 50 years of torture. She finally left that awful place when Gandalf the grey himself was taken prisoner but, before she left Saruman had broken her heart with his staff. When Gandalf arrived at Rivendell she was treated for her heart. She was still alive but her condition is unstable, but she did go to the council of the ring and did join the Fellowship

Weapons: Bow and arrow, her long malice sword, two twin swords, hidden she has a Morgul blade, lots of daggers from her travels and the wind

Clothing/Armor: Normally wears her hunting gear that consist of: a brown tunic, Mithril gloves, and green leggings with brown boots in her outfit she has tons of hiding places for her daggers and other weapons. she likes to travel light


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its me! So sorry I have not updated this story in a while, but I finally figured out it's direction and the fact that nobody reviewed. I will try to make an effort to update this story ad fast as possible. Thank you**_ Lalaith Elerrina, Alison-Fire and AmazingWriter123_** for you reviews they were appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings only my character.**

_Chapter 1_

There was an army. An army orcs. I was on my beloved horse Tathar._ "Asca Tathar!" _I was almost near Rivendell's borders, I was so close. The wind whispers _"Run mellon run!", _but I could not run anymore I had to fight or I would surely die. In a few seconds I had my arrow loaded in my bow and shot at the nearest orc that I could find, in a few seconds that orc was dead. When I finally reached the borders of Rivendell I was standing beside my horse bloody with a trail of orcs behind me. I finally see the beauty of Rivendell it's stone gleams in the autumn sun. When I reach the entrance Lord Elrond is there to greet me. _"_ _Nae saian luume lùthien." " _Indeed it has Lord Elrond. Now do you think you can tell me why you called me here on such short notice? I was all the way in Khand when I heard you call." " The One Ring has been found and there is to be a council about it's fate and I would-" but I quickly interrupted" Yeah I know, you want to be at the council for my wisdom in Mordor and of the nine ring wraiths." Lord Elrond only nodded at my response. " Great! where do I sign up?!"

**Author's Note: I know its short but I promise to write more later! Pinky Promise! If you have any questions and or suggestions they would be greatly appreciated. Also please review with your comments, that would be nice. I am also open to follows and favorites. **

**Question of the day: What are your feeling of Lùthien?**

**Quote of the** **day**:_An essential aspect of creativity is not being afraid to fail- Edwin Land_

_Goodbye. See you soon. I hope._


End file.
